


Masque Jukebox

by DdraigCoch



Series: Jukebox Cycle [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shuffle Challenge, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles about the relationship between Zechs and Quatre. Quick fiction for those that need a quick fix! Fourth in the Jukebox Cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papercut

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The songs are the property of the artists, and Gundam Wing belongs quite firmly to a person that isn't me.

i) Papercut, Linkin Park __

_It’s like I can’t stop what I’m hearing within  
It’s like a face inside is right beneath my skin._ _  
It’s like a whirlwind inside of my head,_

There was no-one around to watch the deadly dance of blades and sleek muscles honed by years of fencing, dancing and killing. Somewhere deeper within the complex a clock chimed midnight and one blonde darted inside the other’s guard, grunting as the blade was grabbed and tugged suddenly, threatening to topple him forward. This was not the honourable fight they had engaged in earlier where sisters and advisors could see; this was no fitness exercise for perfect pacifist princes. It was the exorcism of ruthless warriors, dormant under the civil surfaces they wore for peace. Their sisters slept on, undisturbed.

 

__

 


	2. Brand New Day

**2) Brand New Day, Dr Horrible’s Sing-a-long Blog**  
 _  
This appeared as a moral dilemma  
Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate  
The worst of the plague that devoured humanity  
It’s true I was vague on the ‘How'  
So how can it be that you have shown me the light?_

Quatre watched the warning shot bypass the battle and strike the Earth with a sudden wash of awe and revelation that left him gasping. A shot like that would have massive repocussions on the planet but – and just like that he understood. Why Zechs left OZ, why Treize allowed himself to be arrested, why they’d launched this gut wrenchingly awful battle and so many other whys along the line. It wasn’t by any stretch of the imagination nice, but...

His eyes roamed the battle again, the destruction and death fuelled by a man whose path could have been his own.


	3. The Winner Takes It All

**3) The Winner Takes it All, ABBA** _  
  
I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me_ _  
Now it's history  
  
_Zechs’ garden was pretty, the expanse of lawn broken only by the iron garden set where his host waited with a tea set that was at least a century old.  There’s an offer on the table that shouldn’t leave him so relaxed.  
  
“You can tell Une to keep taking her pills.” Zechs tells him, sliding a cup of tea across the paintwork. It’s perfect. Smiling a little at the frankness of the gesture, he glances up at his host. “I’m done with politics.”  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s not done with you.” Quatre is only a little surprised that he means it.


End file.
